Mizanin
Rodrigo Mizanin, better known as Mizanin, is one of Widow's FCs. Background TBD. Flipverse Appearance Rodrigo Mizanin's doesn't always care of their chef's bad moves, and he always pay almost the right price if he does so. However, he is hard to be satisfied unless it is done enough. Papa's Pizzeria * 32 x Pepperoni Everywhere * 3/8, 12 Cuts Papa's Pizzeria (HD / To Go) *32 x Pepperoni Everywhere *16 x Olives Everywhere *8 x Onions Everywhere *4 x Sausages Everywhere *4/8, 12 Cuts Papa's Burgeria (HD / To Go) * Bun * Ketchup * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Mushrooms * Onions * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Mushrooms * Onions * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Cheese * Cheese * Verde Sauce * Hot Chili * Jalapenos * Hot Chili * Steak * Hard Shell Papa's Freezeria * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo * Creameo, NBC, Creameo * Chocolate Chips x2 * Strawberry Syrup x2 * Chocolate Whipped Cream * ANY Blend * Chocolate Syrup * Creameos * Large Cup Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Syrup x2 (All) *Butter x7 (on top of Bananas) *Strawberries x7 (beside Bananas) *Bananas x7 (Outer) *Cinnamon x2 (All) *Waffle + Bacon *Pancake + Pecan *Waffle + Choco *Pancake + Blueberry Papa's Wingeria * 4 Unique Dips * 12x Wild Onion Strips * 12x Atomic Strips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Large Hyper Green * Bacon * Bacon * Ketchup * Hot Sauce * Fajita Veggies * Fajita Veggies * Cheese * Cheese * Chili * Chili * Cheddarwurst * Chicago Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Mizanin only shows up in Halloween. All Cupcakers: *Sugar Skull, Cherry, Sugar Skull *Sugar Skull, Sugar Skull, Sugar Skull *Creameos (Cupcake A), Rock Candy (Cupcake B) *Chocolate Chips x2 *Strawberry Drizzle (Cupcake A), Licorice Drizzle (Cupcake B) *Licorice Drizzle x2 (Cupcake A), Strawberry Drizzle (Cupcake B) *Black Frosting (Cupcake B), Red Frosting (Cupcake A) *Chocolate Cake *LINER Papa's Pastaria Mizanin only shows up in Halloween. *BREAD *8x Meatballs (Inner Circle) *8x Mushrooms (Outer Circle, Separating from Onions) *8x Onions (Outer Circle, Separating from Mushrooms) *Black Pepper x4 (All) *Purple Pesto *Regular *Vermicelli Papa's Cheeseria *FRIES *Bacon *Ketchup *Jalapenos *(ANY) *Bacon *Ketchup *Jalapenos *(ANY) *Bacon *Mushrooms *Jalapenos *(ANY) *Ketchup *Bacon *American Cheese *Pumpernickel Bread Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Mousse Dollop x1 (Center) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop x6 (Inner Circle) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop x16 (Outer Circle) *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Circle) *Shaved Chocolate (All) *Cherry Syrup x2 (Inner Circle) *Vented Crust *1/6 Fudge Filling *1/6 Cherry Filling *1/6 Fudge Filling *1/6 Cherry Filling *1/6 Fudge Filling *1/6 Cherry Filling *Creameo Crust Don't forget at the top of dollops. *'Outer Circle': **TOPPING x8 (This separates Raspberries and Cherries) **Raspberry x4 **Cherry x4 *'Inner Circle:' **TOPPING x3 (This separates other toppings) **Raspberry x1 **Cherry x1 **ANY x1 *'Center:' Cherry Papa's Sushiria *Mocha Tea / Strawberry Tea + Cherry Bubbles *Teriyaki Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Sesame Seeds x2 *Yellowtail *Tuna x2 *Shiitake Mushrooms *Black Rice + Nori (Reversed or not) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *'SKILL:' Pushing *'WEAPON:' Sword (Melee) *'WEAPON (1 HP):' Dual Swords (Whip, Triple Fire Rate) *'UNLOCKED ON:' Defeating Radley Madish Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *'SKILL:' Normal? (Swim Boost and Dashing) *'WEAPON:' Sword (Melee) *'WEAPON (1 HP):' Dual Swords (Whip, Triple Fire Rate) *'UNLOCKED ON:' Defeating Radley Madish Trivia *Mizanin orders exactly the same as Martha's. However, he is very sane about paying it in the fair price, and does not give out a "Game Over". *Mizanin's name is an alias. *Mizanin is actually based off Widow himself. Category:Male Characters Category:Erikah's Characters